


twinkytommo? Larry Stylinson AU

by tattlouedhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Tumblr, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, prompt, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattlouedhes/pseuds/tattlouedhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry's friend liam introduces him to a boy name louis' tumblr page</p>
            </blockquote>





	twinkytommo? Larry Stylinson AU

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL PROBABLY SUCK ITS MY FIRST POST BUT THANKS FOR THE IDEA ANON MY TWITTER IS @ioucontrol
> 
> i didn't proofread bc effort
> 
> PS; when they're texting, Harry is italics and Louis is bold

"Harry, you're into twinks and shit, right?"

Harry's eyes widened from his place on his bed, his laptop settled on top of his thighs as he scrolled through his tumblr dashboard. The words that left Liam's mouth brought heat to his cheeks, making him roll his eyes at the blunt nature of them. 

"What are you on about, Liam?!" Harry called, Liam entering his room moments later.

"Oi, put some clothes on," Liam muttered at the sight of Harry in nothing but a white shirt and black boxers, "My friend showed me this guy's Tumblr today that I think you'd be interested in. Search **twinktommo**."

"That username is utterly horrendous," Harry mumbled under his breath as he typed the url into his search bar and clicked enter. The page loaded, and before Harry's eyes was multiple pictures of a boy who had to be around his age with the bluest eyes and the softest looking light brown coloured hair he ever did see. "But he isn't."

Harry didn't have to look to know Liam had a smirk on his face, but he did anyway. "I knew you would think that. He's a cute one."

Harry nodded, looking back at the screen and scrolling through the boy's page. Before he knew it, he was on to the second page, then the third, then the sixth...

"You should message him," Liam said as he sat beside Harry, watching him stare at photos of the boy in admiration. "It says in his little biography thing that he's always open to questions."

"He won't answer," Harry retorted, but clicked on the 'Ask' buttom anyway. "What should I say?"

"Hi, I'm Harry, and I think you're hella fit," Liam replied with a curt nod, making Harry, once again, roll his eyes before he began typing.

_'Hi, my name is Harry. I found your page and just wanted to say that I think you're really fit. Sorry if this is awkward, like if you're straight or something then you can totally ignore me. Thanks, bye!_

"You're so boring," Liam said as Harry sent the message and closed his laptop.

"And you're so annoying, but I put up with you," Harry teased and raised an eyebrow at Liam.

"Because you love me," Liam replied.

"Because you pay half the rent," Harry corrected.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Harry woke up to the sound of Liam singing in the shower. He loved his flatmate dearly, but he had a tendency to constantly get on Harry's nerves. He groaned and begrudgingly grabbed his phone, unlocking it to find a red bubble attached to the Tumblr app, the number 26 floating within it. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened the application, clicking on his notifications. It was full of people reblogging a post he was tagged in, and he was thoroughly confused, until he saw the cause of the commotion.

_'Hi, my name is Harry. I found your page and just wanted to say that I think you're really fit. Sorry if this is awkward, like if you're straight or something then you can totally ignore me. Thanks, bye!_

Hello, Harry. Thanks for the compliment. I'd like to inform you that I am in fact gay, and happen to think that you're extremely fit as well. Love, Louis ;)

Harry was in total awe, rereading the response multiple times before belling and accepted that it was real. He smiled and opened Louis' page, going straight to his ask again.

_Well, twinktommo sort of gave it away, but I wanted to make sure. And thank YOU for the compliment as well (and all of the new followers), maybe we should be friends ;)_

He wasn't sure where the confidence came from, but he sent the message and awaited a reply which came sooner than he expected. Less than 10 minutes after he sent Louis' message, he got a reply, a private one this time.

'Where ya from, cutie? And do you happen to have a phone number?'

Harry quickly send another message telling Louis that he lives in Cheshire and adding his phone number at the end. At about the time he clicked 'Ask', Liam entered his room showered and dressed.

"Liam! Louis - twinktommo - replied!" Harry exclaimed, holding his phone out to Liam. "And he asked for my number!" 

Liam smirked and ruffled Harry's hair, making the green eyed lad groan and push Liam's hand away. "You two are meant for each other. Two little twinks. Stay safe."

"Liam!" Harry squealed, cheeks painted red again as Liam winked at him.

He shook his head and looked down as his phone dinged with a text from an unfamiliar number.

'Cheshire isn't too far from Donny. Maybe we'll have to meet up, Curly -L', it read, making Harry smile as he typed out his reply.

Liam rolled his eyes this time as he read the text from Louis. "Oh no, now I have to deal with lovesick Harry. Save me!" 

Harry nudged Liam's side as him and Louis' conversation continued through text, flirting and giving each other pet names as if they had known each other forever. Liam eventually left the flat, but Harry didn't notice as he fingers kept typing away at his iPhone 6 screen, his cheeks pink and a smile on his lips like a five year old in a candy shop.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later and it seemed as if Harry had not once put his phone down since meeting Louis. Liam constantly took credit for Harry's newfound love, and whenever their friends would ask why Harry wasn't hanging out with them anymore, Liam would tell them that, thanks to him, Harry had grown an infatuation for a certain blue eyed twink. No one questioned it, and no one bothered to confront Harry about it either.

Meanwhile, Harry was finally in the midst of packing for his trip to Doncaster. Him and Louis had been waiting anxiously for summer to come so they could meet up and it was finally going to happen in less than 24 hours.

_LOUIS I AM SO ExCITEDOUHEW_

_I CNAT TYPE_

_FCUK_

**CALM DOWN HARRY**

**(he says as he's flipping a shit)**

_ITS TOMORROW, TOMLINSON. I'M GONNA SEE YOU AND HUG YOU AND TOUCH THAT DELICIOUS ASS TOMORROW._

**your hands come near my ass and you're going straight home to cheshire**

_geez_

**IM KIDDING**

**PLEASE DO TOUCH MY ASS**

Harry laughed and threw his phone on his bed to finish up his packing, setting his suitcase by the front door of his flat once he finished and going to bed with a goodnight text to Louis and letting sleep bring him hours closer to meeting his Louis.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was parked in front of the address Louis had given him, his hands shaking and sweating as he contemplated getting out or making a run for it.

_What if you disappoint him? What if he thinks you're hideous in person? What if you annoy him??_ Thoughts swarmed Harry's head as he brought himself to exit the car and make his way up to the front of the apartment complex. His thoughts continued to race as he went up to the third floor and knocked on Louis' door, 3H. He took a deep breath, his heart stopping as he heard Louis unlock the door. 

He looked down, and when he looked up, standing before him was the gorgeous boy he had been talking to for months. At that moment, he couldn't believe he ever thought about not coming up here.

Louis squealed (and Harry's heart may have melted), and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Curly!"

Harry laughed and hugged Louis' waist, the two of them staying attached as Louis pulled him inside and closed the door. 

"Hi, Loubear," Harry said, using one of the many nicknames he had come up with for the Doncaster lad.

Louis smiled and pulled away just slightly, his arms still around Harry as he examined his face up close. "You're even cuter in person!"

"So are you!" Harry exclaimed and chuckled.

"Your voice is so deep!"

"Yours is so high!"

"You're really tall."

"Your ass looks bigger," Harry smirked and pinched Louis' bum, making the smaller boy blush and giggle, which was music to Harry's ears.

"I'm really glad you're here, Haz," Louis mumbled and bit his lip, playing with Harry's curls.

"I'm happy to be here," Harry replied and smiled. "I'm so glad I met you, on the internet and in real life, twinktommo."

"Oh god," Louis muttered and turned red, shaking his head. 

"You're never living that one down, babe."

THE END.


End file.
